Icy mistake
by Talosher
Summary: Santana is furious because of Blaine's accident. She confronts Sebastian at Dalton, but things go wrong. MULTICHAPTER
1. Chapter 1: Beggining

**A/N This is my first Glee fanfiction, it's a kind of my version of an episode „Michael". I hope you'll like it and leave some reviews.**

It happened in a second. Blaine dashed towards Kurt and the slushie hit him in the face. He was lying on the ground groaning in pain. Santana looked up and saw Sebastian and the Walbers backing off quickly. That son of a bitch.

"Fuck, this is not regular slushie." Santana said while touching the substance on the ground.

„"What wrong with it?" Kurt asked latina nearly in tears. She bent down next to him and he huged her briefly.

"I don't know, but I will. Soon." Her brown eyes narrowed dangerously.

They got Blaine up and Puck drove him to hospital. The former Warbler was lying at the backseat with head on Santana's lap.

"Where is-Kurt?" He had to stop to catch his breath.

"Lady Hummel is currently drying her tears in some Chanel scarfs or other shit." Blaine attempted to sit up, but Latina's tight grip put him back.

"Kidding. He is waiting for us, Hobbit drove him while we was trying to get you into the car."

Blaine tried to glare at her with his healthy eye, but something stopped him. It was a hint of anger and hatred in her voice.

"Santana look, I'm sorry you have to take care of me, I know you probably have better things to do-"

"Stop." Latina interrupted his rambling, her tone softer. "I'm just pissed on this dickhead."

"You're not the only one babe." said Puck from the front seat. "I want to kick his ass right now."

"So do it Puckerman and don't call me "babe" ever again." Santana tried to look furious, but she smiled at the exchange.

"Oh, come on you love it babe." Puck teased.

Blaine suddenly groaned in pain.

"What's going on?" The girl was immediately alarmed.

"It hurts so much. Damn-it's just-" Blaine was interrupted by another painful groan.

"Shh, come on, it's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay." Santana was speaking softly, while stroking his hair.

"We're here." Puck anounced and opened the door. He let Santana out and than picked up Blaine.

"Santana-" Blaine groaned again, while gripping her hand hard. "Please check up on Kurt."

She looked at him worringly, unsure if it's a good idea to leave him.

"Go, I'll take him to doctors." Puck said like he was reading her mind. He quickly kissed her forehead and whispeared: "You did great." into her ear. Blaine squeezed her hand one last time and they headed to hospital.

Santana looked for Rachel's car to ask her, where Kurt is, but when she approached the vehicle she heard some sobbing. She came closer and saw Kurt sitting on the groung and crying silently. Latina sat next to him.

"I'm gonna kill this moron." She simply said.

"Don't." Kurt's voice was extremly calm.

"You want to make it invoilent, don't you?"

"I just think that violence is not a solution." He explained. „Blaine is hurt because of violence and he is-" Kurt break down into sobs. Santana threw her arms around him and surprisingly he tighten the grip and was clinging on her like she was the only thing that can save him.

'He is safe right?" Kurt asked when he calmed down.

"Yes, he is." Santana's voice was quiet.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's just." Latina was struggling with something. "It should be me." She blurted.

"What?" Kurt was confused.

"Sebastian is a bastard and I'm a bitch. After all I've done to all of you I should be the one who gets slushied by him, not Blaine. Hell I didn't even try to cover you. I'm a scared, little loser who can't even-" She was breathing heavily.

"Hey, hey stop. You didn't have to do anything and you definitely don't deserve such a pain. I know you weren't the best person, but you were there for Blaine and a minute ago you were comforting me. You are a great person Santana." He said hugging her to his chest. He made a mental note to protect Latina from Sebastian.

"Come on, let's go see him." He said and they walked towards the hospital.

They entered the hospital and asked about Blaine's room number. Rachel, Puck and Tina were already there.

"You're here. We we worried that you-" Rachel stopped mid-sentence when she saw Santana's smeared make-up and Kurt's puffy eyes. The two sat on the chairs standing by the wall. Santana put her hand on Kurt's knee and he squeezed it. Puck go tup from his seat and sat by Santana's other side. She leaned her head on his arm without letting her hand from Kurt's grip.

Tina and Rachel looked at them shocked by their actions. Suddenly Blaine was wheeled to the room by a nurse. Everybody quickly turned their eyes to him. They waited for the nurse to leave and then started asking questions.

"Probably I require a surgery." Blaine said sadly. Kurt let out a muffled sob and gripped Santana's hand tighter.

"What was wrong about the slushie?" Tina asked.

"They don't actually know. The doctors said that something was definately bad about it." Blaine answered.

"No shit." Puck murmured.

They were talking for several hours and then left the hospital.

Next day Rachel was putting her books into a locker, when suddenly Kurt bumped into her.

"Oh my god Kurt, now I have to reorganize them." She complained, but saw a big smile on her friend's face. „What's going on?"

"Blaine doesn't need surgery." He yells happily and they hugged.

"But what was wrong about the slushie?" Rachel was confused.

"Nothing. It was regular, but it seems like Blaine is allergic to oranges, so his eyes were sore." Kurt repeated what doctor told him.

"We have to tell Santana." Rachel said and turned away bumping into Puck.

"Oh, do you know where Santana is?" Puck asked them.

"You didn't see her?" Kurt was puzzled.

"No I didn't."

"Hey Brittany!" Rachel yelled as the blonde Cherrio skipped by them.

"Oh, hello Rachel." Brittany smiled.

"Have you seen Santana today?"

"No, she said she has to talk to Disney Prince or something like that." The Cherrio said and skipped away.

"Disney prince?" Kurt asked.

"Sebastian!" They all yelled in realization.

Santana entered Dalton Academy wearing her black dress and Micheal black hat. She entered a big room where Sebastian was talking to his friends.

"What did you put in that slushie?" she asked him furiously.

"I don't know what you are talking about." He said smiling smugly.

"Don't play stupid moron. You definately added something to the slushie you threw at Blaine."

"It was meant for Kurt." He answered simply.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled, but remembered she promised herself to be inviolent.

They sang a Michael Jackson's song „Smooth criminal" and Santana asked once again.

"What did you put into that slushie? Glass?"

"Rock salt, but I tell you it was meant for Kurt."

"So it was spiced with rock salt?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, but don't worry." He said taking a glass out of a bag. "This one isn't." He threw a slushie in her face.

"Hurry up, we have to be there as fast as possible." Kurt was worried about Santana.

"Okay, okay. We're here, come on." Puck jumped out of the car and quickly followed Kurt and Rachel into the building.

"Santana… what is happening?" Sebastian was shocked. Latina was lying on the floor crying and yelling.

"You said it's not spiced!" she cried in pain. Her eyes were burning like hell and she couldn't see with her left one.

"It wasn't I-I swear I had only one spiced and it landed on Blaine." He knelt on the floor and touched the slushie.

"Holy shit!" he yelled. He realized his mistake. Regular slushie landed on Blaine's face and the salty one…

"Oh my God!" Santana groaned again in pain.

"Shit." Sebastian muttered. "Somebody help! Please she is hurt! Guys? Anybody!" he started panicking, he wasn't playing fair, but he had a rule. Never hurt a girl. And now the beautiful Latina was in pain because of him.

"Santana don't move. I'll go for help." He said, but she gripped his hand.

"You can't leave me here stupid bastard." She said furiously. "Please." Her tone softened and she started crying.

"Oh, God. Shit, shit." Sebastian put her head onto his lap and tried to look at her eyes.

"Santana, you have to move your hand away. I have to check how serious your injury is.

She didn't move her hand, still gripping her face with her fingers.

"Santana please." Sebastian begged. "I don't want something bad to happen to you."

Funny he realizes it now, when she was already in pain. Well played Smythe, well played.

"Where can they be?" Rachel was panicking.

"Wait." Kurt silenced her as he heard something. Quiet crying and a panicked voice.

"Come on." Puck said and ran towards the door. They bursted in and saw Santana lying on Sebastian's lap groaning in pain.

"Oh my God please, please help her." Sebastian was relieved.

"You son of a bitch." Puck started, grabing his collar, but was interrupted by the Warbler.

"Look, you can punch me hard, but please later. She really needs help." Puck turned his eyes to groaning Santana. He pushed Sebastian and knelt next to her.

Kurt was holding her hand saying something quietly and Rachel phoned an ambulance to the academy. The paramedics arrived and took Santana into the vehicle and drove her to the hospital. Puck, Rachel and Kurt followed them in Puck's car. Sebastian go tup from the ground and picked up Santana's hat.

"What were you thinking?" Rachel was asking Santana the same question once more.

"Rach, leave her alone. She needs space." Kurt said seeing Latina's tired face. He hugged her and left with Rachel. Puck kissed Santana's forehead and left too. The room was quiet, but suddenly the door flung open.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" Blaine yelled at her, but stopped when he saw Santana's face. She was nearly in tears.

"Oh shit sweetheart I'm sorry. You didn't have to go there. The slushie was regular, we wanted to tell you, but you already went to Dalton." He explained hugging her tightly. "At least you're good. The doctor said, you can go home in two days. You were lucky Santana."

"I am. I have friends around me." She smiled.

"Sap." Blaine teased.

"Shut up Anderson." Santana mocked a glare and hugged him once again. "Do you mind if I go to sleep? I'm just really tired."

"Of course sleep, I'm leaving. Bye." He kissed her cheek and left.

When Santana woke up five hours later she found her hat on a table full of flowers with a note:

 _I'm sorry it happened. I didn't want to bother you, so I left it here._

 _S._


	2. Chapter 2: Double date

**A/N Yeah, so the previous chapter (the previous version of Chapter two) sucked. So I'm doing a filler. I realised that I have to write something in my language and then translate into English. I hope you like it! Leave some review and I'm really thankfull about the latest review.**

Santana eventually got used to her injuries. She was bored as hell, though. Not many people visited her. Except Brittany only Blaine and Kurt came over. And Sebastian. Latina still couldn't understand, why did he bring the flowers. Just in case, she asked the nurse to smell them, you never know. She didn't really believe that the egocentric Warbler felt guilty. Of course he was terrified when she was groaning on his lap, but who wouldn't be. What was the most surprising was his mistake. He didn't spot that he threw the wrong slushie to Blaine. Sebastian's intencions weren't the only thing that bothered her. Slushie directed towards Kurt made sense. That would cost New Directions one of the best voices and got rid of the rival. She didn't believe though that Sebastian really didn't think that Blaine would never leave Kurt's side and hate him forever. No way, the Warblers were specific, but they weren't stupid and Smythe couldn't let himself fail. Remembering the events she realised that the slushie didn't have a Chance to hit Kurt's face, because it hit his boyfriend's. Height difference was too big. So the drink was meant for Kurt's outfit, but what for? If they wanted to scare them, they wouldn't use the salt. Besided they didn't know if Kurt will show up. The invitation was sent by Blaine and her. Also they didn't tell their partners about the confrontation. Possibility of Kurt's appearence was low. But it wasn't the strangest. Let's say that Sebastian used some mystic powers, but what about the other slushie. Was Sebastian such a good psychologist to know that she would show up at Dalton? If it was planned it had to look different at first. If slushie was meant for Kurt they assumed that Blaine would come. But who slushies their crush? Sebastian was two confident while throwing the drink at her. As if he knew she will be there. He was surprised when she started moaning in pain. It wasn't planned. But how could he know that she will confront him? Santana was sure that was a spontanic desicion, but who knows? What if it was a big manipulation? She realised that she started getting paranoid, but Santana Lopez didn't like to be confused. She was so deep in thoughts that she didn't hear the knocking.

"Come in!" she snapped from her trance.

"Hi San!" greeted Brittany, placing a quick kiss on her lips. "I've missed you."

"We haven't seen each other for sixteen hours Britt." Santana laughted. Thank God for Brittany, because of her Santana forgot about unhappy thoughts that were bothering her. The blonde made a positive buble wherever she appeared.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" she pouted.

"Of course I am Britt-Britt." Santana calmed her down.

"I know sweetie." Brittany winked. "The nurse told me you can go home already. Your father signed the papers."

"That's awesome Britt!" Santana yelled. "I dream about changing. Only thing I have except for this hideous gown is my Cheerio uniform." She winced in disgust.

"I took care of that!" Brittany exclaimed happily, while taking a pair of black, sport shorts and a white hoodie from her bag.

"How am I so lucky to have you?" the brunette sighed.

"Sweet lady kisses." Brittany winked at her girlfriend leaning for a kiss, that Santana eagerly responded.

After packing latina's stuff the girls linked pinkies and headed towards the car park, when was waiting Puck, who drove Brittany here.

"Hi Puckerman, why didn't you enter with that beauty?" Santana asked, leaning her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"I wasn't sure if I'm welcomed." He answered with his head down. "Britts told me that you're not mad that I didn't protect you from this idiot, but I didn't want to irritate you." He ended shyly.

"Noah, we're friends you had every right to enter that room." Santana told him surprised while hugging him. "And I'm happy you didn't kick his ass." She whispered. "I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

After this cute little meating the trio headed towards Lopez's household. The girls entered the house. When they closed the door Santana burst out laughing.

"I can't believe Rachel put Finnessa in the doghouse, because he outed me. God, I missed too much stuff." The brunette was laughing loudly.

"Maybe you too can be friends now." Brittany proposed.

"Me and Berry?" Santana got offended.

"You did this kickass number in the hallway supporting LGBT community." The blonde pointed out.

"I was focused on you Britt. But I haven't missed some sexual tension, only a little less intensive than our." Powiedziała z uśmiechem.

"I know right! Rachel and Quinn were so cute in that dramatic embrance." The taller girl sighed.

"Q deserves somebody." Santana stated firlmy. "This girl went through so much crap."

"Aww, San is taking care about her friends." Brittany teased and tapped latina's nose. "You are adorable."

"You're more." The other girl purred. "I should take you on a date, but I'm actually too exhausted."

"Movies, pizza and the couch?" the blonde proposed.

"I love you."

"I know. Maybe we call our favourite dolphins?" Brittany asked hopefully.

"Of course Britt." Santana answered, taking phone in her hand.

"Yay! Double date!" the taller girl squealed.

"How is my second favourite lady doing?" latina asked to the phone.

" _He's getting cosy with his better half Satan." Kurt answered laughing._

"Maybe you and your better half would honour el casa de Lopez with your appearence and watch movies with me and my better half?"

" _You're home?!" Kurt shrieked._

"Jeez Hummel, what a voice."

" _We're going there. I hate you. Love you, bye!" after this words he hang up._

"How is that San?" asked Brittany from the kitchen.

"They're getting here." The latina exclaimed.

"So we have like fifteen minutes." The blonde stated with a flirty grin. "And I know how I want to spend them." She added, pulling Santana to the couch.

Heated make out session lasted twenty and afterwards the couple cuddled on the couch until they heard the bell. Brittany stood up to open the door, but Santana stopped her.

"I haven't walked for a few days Britt." She stated and got up. After taking the handle she was immidiately scooped into a pair of strong arms.

"I assume you missed me Blaine." Santana said laughing.

"Hell yes." The boy nodded, while holding her.

"Great Satan. I'm absent of a minute and you're already making my boyfriend straight." The friends looked towards the door, that revealed grinning Kurt. Blaine let the girl from his arms and she hugged the other boy.

"Get in boys, my lady doesn't like waiting." Santana announced with a wink.

They watched Rent, Devil wears Prada and a half of Chicago, when Kurt noticed that Blaine is falling asleep.

"Sleepy?" he asked whispering.

"A bit." Blaine answered honestly. „I'm not the only one." He pointed at Santana sleeping on Brittany's chest. He leaned his head on kis boyfriend's shoulder and whispered: I love you.

Brittany and Kurt finished the movie and the girl pressed a kiss to latina's forehead, picked her up bridal style and took her to bedroom.

"Be right back." She told Kurt, while walking away with Santana. Kurt also carried his boyfriend to the room that Brittany entered. They layed their partners onto a bed and walked out quietly.

"How is Santana?" the boy asked when they sat back on the couch.

"She's good, but I can see something is bothering her." Brittany said with sadness. "I sense that not everything is right."

"Blaine is not fully right to." Kurt answered. "He's blaming himself for not protecting Santana even though he didn't have any possiblity."

"They both think they have to protect everyone." The blonde stated. "They forget that they can be protected too."

"Yes…" the boy asked and looked at her. "Santana didn't tell you about the choit confrontation, did she?"

"No, I learned from Artie." The cheerleader smiled. "And you from Rachel?"

"Mercedes." The fashionable boy laughed. "I knew it. It's so typical."

"We have to take care for them." Brittany said seriously and her smile faded.

"It's true." Kurt answered. „They are similar about that." He added after while. "They have the same determination in their eyes. I've seen this in Blaine when he dashed in front of me and in Santana when she was looking at him in the hospital."

"It's our turn now." Brittany speaker up bravely. "Santana has warrior's heart, but is so tiny. I didn't have any problems with carrying her and I'm not the strongest one."

"Blaine isn't gigantic too." Kurt said softly. "We will protect them Britt."

"Pinky promise?"

"Pinky promise."

They linked pinkies briefly and went into the room when Santana and Blaine were sleeping. They smiled at the sight. Santana was lying in front of Blaine, who was holding her from the back, but he was hiding his face in her neck. They were protective even asleep. Brittany and Kurt pulled the covers holding hands over them. They wanted to treat their new responsibility seriously.


	3. Chapter 3: Backfire

Kurt and Brittany treated their promise seriously, but for now it wasn't a problem. Latina was supposed to stay home for next two days and Blaine had to keep up with classes that he missed which gave their significant ones time to think about any kind of strategy. First of all, The Warblers. They weren't any threat in McKinley, but they could be anywhere, in cafe, at park, in Breadstix. Fortunately they never visited those places on their own, so there wasn't any problem with controling Santana and Blaine. Another potencial threat were the jocks, espacially Karofsky, but Kurt assured Brittany that David won't be harmful. When the blonde looked at him confused the boy reminded her about "Santofsky" saying that any guy won't hurt his ex girlfriend, especially when she is Santana.

"Oh." Brittany said, her lips trembling and eyes welling up.

"No, no Brittany. I didn't mean it like this." The boy was angry for suggesting her that Dave has some feelings towards the latina. Before he tried to explain it she ran out of the room. Kurt quickly followed her, cursing his insensitivity. He was chasing her through the hallway when she suddenly stopped and he bumped into her back.

"Hey Brittany what's going-" He didn't finish, because he spotted what she was looking at. About fifteen feet from them was standing the one and only Santana Lopez, casually taking books from her locker. But she was oblivious to the worst part. Heading towards her was a jock with a slushie in his hand. Kurt didn't regognize him, but Brittany scowled at him.

"Josh." She muttered.

Kurt knew when did her reaction come from. He was looking at the guy who was trying to flirt with Santana and saying homophobic comments. Now he was approaching the beautiful latina with an evil smirk and slushie in his hand. Before Kurt and Brittany could react the slushie poured into the air smashed between Josh and Puck making them both wet and icy. Santana quickly turn around and looked at them in shock. When she realised what had happened she let out a quiet giggle. Unfortunately Josh heard that and glared in her direction.

"What are you laughing about Lezpez?"

"About your face pervert. Your now frozen. What would you do now, start singing Let it go?"

"You bitch." He dashed towards her, but he was stopped by Puck's grip around his collar.

"Watch your mouth." The mohawked boy threatened.

"Are you her fucking lesbro? Friendzone? You're gonna end like all of us, you can't trust lesbos. They are only cheep whores who-" He was interrupted by two fingers that clipped his ear.

"You shouldn't say that." Quinn hissed and the boy moaned in pain.

"Get lost slut." He groaned

That was the last straw. Puck pulled Josh by his shirt and pushed him against the lockers. He lifted his fist, but was stopped by two pares of hands.

"Go or I let him free. Or send her after you." Quinn said smiling motioning towards Puck and then Santana. Josh left defeated, but Puck was still eager to beat the crap out of him.

"Let me go. Just one punch in his face." He said with determination.

"Hey Noah! Look at me!" Quinn turned him so he was facing her. No one saw what exactly she did, but it was enough to calm him down. The blonde smiled victioriously and Puck stuck his tongue.

"You're cute and stuff, but what exactly just happened?" Santana impatiently reminded them about her presence.

"I saw this idiot walking towards you with this slushie and I got furious." Puck started explaining. "But then I recalled that you don't like me getting into trouble, so I wanted to calmly bump into him so it would look like an accident. But this moron started insulting you and I got pissed."

"Then I stepped in." Quinn announced with a wide smile.

"Are you mad at me?" the boy asked latina who was eyeing him in silence.

"Yes, I'm mad." She stated with expresionless face and Puck dropped his head sadly.

"How could you shove him that far. I wanted to punch him so badly." She shouted laughing.

"So I didn't do anything wrong?" he asked hopefully, he really cared about their friendship and didn't want to destroy anythin.

"Wrong? You are the best!" she yelled totally in not Santana way and pulled him into a hug. Puck leaned his chin on her shoulder and when she wasn't looking he winked at Quinn.

"Okay hero." The blonde interrupted. "You're great and everything, but you are sticky so we have to clean you up." She started pulling him towards girls bathroom and he froze.

"You're joking Q?" Puck asked frightened. "I'm not goin there."

"And I won't step into guys restroom." Quinn wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"I can take care of it." They all turned and spotted Blaine who was smiling warmly.

"Hey Blaine. Weren't you supposed to do homework?" Santana asked standing by his side.

"I've just finished, but I see I missed the fun part." He said with a smile. "What have happened?"

"Our knight in shining armor saved Santana from a slushie facial." Quinn said proudly. Blaine looked at Puck impressed and highfived him.

"I would like to stay here, but I have to laugh at Shuester at Spanish." Santana said with a smirk.

"It's unbelievable they let you attend this class." Blaine shook his head.

"Advantages of being coach Sylvester's favourite. Q shall we?" girls hooked their arms and left boys.

"Come on Anderson." Puck said. "I'm sticky as hell." Blaine smiled and walked with him to the boys bathroom. Kurt and Brittany snapped from their trance.

"We haven't done anything." The blonde said dully. "Santana isn't wet only because of Puck and Quinn."

"Blaine would spot her and feel guilty that he didn't come earlier." Kurt confirmed. They were mad at themselves, but also grateful to their friends for their intervention. They saw Puck and Blaine leaving the bathroom, but they bumped into some guy.

"Sorry." Blaine said and they wanted to go, but the guy stopped them.

"Where are you going fag?" he asked pissed.

"Hey buddy. He apologised so get lost." Puck defended the boy.

"Puckerman protective much? Is he your new whore?"

"Hej leave them alone." A shadow appared over them. They turned and saw Finn Hudson in all his glory.

"What's this about? A threesome or what? Hudson you tolerate fags? You were the one who outed Lopez." The guy taunted.

"And I'll do the same to you if you won't shut up." Finn threatened. The guy paled and left murmuring some apologise.

"How did you know that Smith is gay?" Puck asked the tall boy.

"I didn't." Finn answered stunned.

"It looks like we're lucky." Blaine stated. "Thanks Finn, see you in glee."

"Again." Kurt said. "I can't believe it."

"Maybe we are indeed too weak." Brittany whispered.

"No way!" fashionable boy yelled. "You'll see it's just a one mistake."

"Two."

"Two mistakes!" wykrzyknął i pociągnął blondynkę za sobą w stronę klasy.

Nothing suspicious happened till glee class, so Kurt and Brittany were relieved, but also kind of irritated. They really wanted to feel needed and without any threat it was inpossible. Sitting in the choir room the pair thought that two interventions a day is enough. After five minutes Mr. Schue came .

"Where are Tina and Sugar?" he asked.

"Santana and Blaine are absent too." Rachel spotted. Kurt and Brittany exchanged worried looks. They were so absorbed in waiting for some events and they didn't pay attention to their significant others. Milion different scenarios raced through their minds.

"Let's start and they'll join us." Mercedes proposed, but the door swinged open and revealed the missing four.

"Did you see his face?" Blaine asked. "The guy didn't know if he should be freaked out or turned on."

"That was brilliant girls. Thank you." Santana added, hugging two girls around their waists. The group finally noticed the glances from the rest of New Directions.

"What's wrong?" Sugar asked.

"We're asking what's wrong. You burst in here and disturb the rythm of rehersal." Rachel got offended.

"Quiet dwarf." Santana snapped and Blaine nudged her shoulder. "We wouldn't be late without any reason."

"And it was a serious one." Tina said firmly.

"What had happened?" Mike asked worriedly.

"Your genius girlfriend and our brilliant sponsor creeped out the group of agresive people guided by Lauren Zizes, who tried to do an anti-sapphic action against Santana." Blaine explained.

"Oh God, Santana are you okay?"

"Yeah Mr. Schue I had those two and my knight in shining armor number two who told them to get lost." Santana explained cheerfully.

"Number two? My poor hurt." Blaine said with mock hurt.

"Sorry dude, but number one is always Puckster!" Puck yelled victoriously.

"What did you exactly do?" Rachel asked impatiently.

"I kissed Tina." Sugar stated calmly. Everyone got silence and then started talking at ones.

"Hey, hey! Escucha!" Santana yelled and Brittany shot her a flirtarious glance. Her girlfriend speaking in Spanish was the hottest thing ever.

"I can't believe it!" Mercedes laughed.

"Me neither." Mike stated, but was sweetly calmed by Sugar.

"Oh, Mike don't worry I won't take away your girl. I love Tina, but Asians are not my type."

"Great I was getting worried." The male Asian said sarcastically and winked at girls, who did the same.

"Okay that's it!" Kurt suddenly burst. "I'm done, you are constantly getting into situations like that!." Everyone got silent and looked at him shocked.

"Kurt it's just our school. You can't handcuff all bullies and Puckerman's exes." Boy's anger was calmed by his latina friend.

"You'll have to handcuff Santana." The mohawked boy noticed with a smirk.

"That would be hot." Brittany stated.

"And what do you mean, by _constantly_ getting into situations like that?" the brunette girl started her rant. "I didn't want to come out yet I could've been walking calmly with Britt withour stares and comments, but I can't. Do you know why? Because I'm a fucking lesbian! And fine I can't change it and no one would know, but I've been outed! No Finn, I'm not mad at you." She quickly added when she noticed the tall boy opening his mouth.

"About walking with Brittany, why do you ignore us all day?." Kurt got mad. "Why in all dangerous situations some people protect you. That's our job Santana."

"Sorry Kurt, but these _people_ are our friends and I'm happy they do it willingly and not because of some damn job!." The girl snapped.

"I know sweetie, I really do." She was softly assured by Brittany. "But we miss you."

"I understand Britt. We just want to wait for people to calm down so you won't be treated like we are." Her girlfriend answered equally softly.

"Oh hell not again!" Kurt burst once more. "When would you understand that we're not made of glass? You can stop doing this, because the whole protecting thing ends up with you two getting hurt. Maybe you are the ones who need protection, because you are too weak!" The whole room was looking at the boy in shocked silence. Blaine was the only one who didn't and Kurt started feeling hurt until he realised where are his boyfriend's eyes set. He was laying his hand on Santana's back and she looked like she was ready to cry.

"Oh God Santana. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Save it Hummel. Talk with someone who is strong enough to handle your talk." She answered coldly.

"San I'm sorry, don't be mad. I just don't want you to get hurt again." Brittany stood and took her girlfriend's hand.

"I'm not mad at you Britt." Latina quietly assured her. „I feel the same way all the time. Sorry I've been too selfish to notice that."

"Santana you're not selfish at all." Quinn said firmly shooting a glare towards Kurt.

"Calm down Q, it's okay." Her friend told her. "It's great." She added and left the room.

"We'll talk later." Blaine told Kurt and squeezed his hand sadly and followed te brunette. The taller boy stood frozen and Brittany ran to Quinn, climbed on her lap and started sobbing into her arm.

"Way to go fairy." Puck said irritated.

"Noah, we agreed that we are too mature for name calling."

"He's right beau." Mercedes agreed.

"Oh, and what's with the winking? You have some eye infection?"

"Kurt we have a deal that's about protecting each other. Santana is in that, because we did it when you were in Dalton." Mike explained.

"That's the cause of our kissing intervention and Santana's rant about razorblades." Tina added.

"Everyone knew beside me?" Kurt asked in disbelief.

"Blaine doesn't know too." Quinn answered.

"Okay guys." Mr. Schue interrupted. "I know it's an important moment, but we need to rehears. We're not doing Michael so we have to think about some other ideas."

"We should start with the Troubletones number." Tina suggested. "Their mash-up at Sectionals was great."

"I don't think it's a good idea. The solo should belong to someone loyal who didn't leave the team and didn't betray others." Rachel stated.

„Oh, hell to the no!" Mercedes shouted. "See Mr. Shue? That's what we wanted to run away from. Quinn told us that Troubletones won't do backup, but a whole number and I demend it."

"Sorry Rachel, but Mercedes is right." The black girl's words had the approval of Will. "The Troubletones were marvellous. "I'm still impressed by Santana's interpretation. Singing about _crumbling_ her voice actually crumbled. That's really unique."

"She had been training that number for hours." Brittany said from Quinn's lap. "She really wanted some great challenge and Shelby gave her this opportunity."

"Britt, maybe you can talk to her after lessons?" the other blonde suggested softly.

"Actually you all can go home." Mr. Schue dissmised the group. "I don't see the point of rehearsal without Blaine and Santana." Everyone stood up, said goodbye to each other and left. Kurt followed Brittany.

"Hey Britt." He called. "Maybe we can look for San and Blaina?"

"Together?" Brittany's eyes lit.

"Of course, let's go." They entered his car and drove towards the first place that came to their mind – Breadstix.

Meanwhile the missing two chose a different place - Lima Bean. Santana was sitting by the table, while Blaine was waiting in the queue. Latina recalled her argument with Kurt and she felt anger for her behaviour. Lopez, why the hell did you react like that? You are a stereotipical latina and you hate stereotypes. Speaking of the devil, you have to do something with Schuester. She turned her phone on and started typing furiously.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asked, putting her coffee on the table.

"Writing to Figginsa." She answered deeply in thoughts.

"Why?"

"I have to react for the disaster I witness today."

"La cucaracha?" Blaine asked and laughed.

"Exactly." He got a one word response from his friend.

"Your impossible." He laughed.

"No shit Sherlock." She said proudly, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hey that's mine!" Blaine acted like he was hurt and tried to take her coffee, but she swatted his hand away.

"Ni lo pienses." The girl warned him. "Oh shit!" she added suddenly.

"What's that?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"Oh God, it's so gross! Mis ojos, shit! Who the hell did that? Santana started rambling so Blaine took her phone. The screen was graciously full of Finn Hudson in heels with his _thing_ out.

"Oh God!" the boy gagged. "Is this real?"

"Hell no." Santana stated. "Finn's penis isn't as small and brown."

"Where did you get it? Her friend asked, trying to erase graphic images from his mind.

"Unknown number." Latina answered. "Anyway, I have to do something with Schuester. His methods are the worst I've ever seen."

"What are we going to do?" he asked seriously. He wanted to help his friend, because she didn't have any other people to understand, since she was the only latina in glee.

"I adore your attitude." Santana smiled widely.

Kurt and Brittany were looking for their significant others everywhere, but they didn't find them. After Breadstix they checked Blaine's house, Santana's, their own and Lima Bean. They called Quinn, Puck, Rachel, Mercedes. Nobody saw them.

"Where the hell in Lima can latina and gay be?" Kurt asked rethorically. He was getting really frustrated.

"Let's ask senior Martinez!" Brittany proposed.

"Who?"

"Senior Martinez! He's my new Spanish tutor. Santana was tutoring me before, but our sessions weren't always learning ones. Anyway he will know where are they, he is a gay latino!" The girl beamed cheerfully. The idea seemed ridiculous, but they were pretty desperated. They opened the front door and headed left.

"Repeat _mujer_. One more time." Accented voice spoke.

"This is senior Martinez!" Brittany beamed, happy that she found a way.

"Mujer." Said a very familiar voice, followed by a girly laugh.

"Your accent is terrible Blaine." The girl said.

Kurt and Brittany looked at themselves in shock and the latter mouthed: Santana. The boy was shocked that their partners are spending timw with a Spanish Teacher.

"Oh, come on Santana. He's not that bad." David laughed.

"Usted quiere que sea bueno." The girl stated.

"No es necesario saberlo." The teacher answered.

"Hey, I don't know what do you say, it's not fair." Kurt could imagine his boyfriend mock hurt expression right now.

"Okay man sorry. Let's get in on." Mr. Martinez said.

"Wanky." Santana commented.

"You know Santana, your amigo es guapo indeed." David laughed and the two joined him. Kurt was furious. He wasn't great in Spanish, but he definately knew what does _guapo_ mean. He took Brittany's hand and rushed towards the door.

Next day in glee Kurt didn't seat next to Blaine. The former Warbler was confused about his boyfriend's behaviour so Santana pulled Brittany onto her lap and invited Blaine to sit next to them. Brittany smiled cheerfully about sitting on her girlfiend sos he eagerly kissed her cheek.

"Alright guys." Mr. Schue said entering the room. "Our new assigment is very special. You have to prepare songs that says about-„

"Hold up, Mr. Schuester." Santana interrupted. "Can I do a duet with Blaine first?" Everybody looked curiously towards them.

"Of course Santana, Blaine come here." Brittany pouted about getting from latina's lap, but let her go to the center of the room.

"So, we were really inspired, by your song on yesterday's lesson." Santana began.

"You're the only ones though." The teacher sadly said. "There was a complaint about my methods."

"It was mine." The girl bluntly said. "I'm sorry, but your performance was horrible. But don't worry, you're not a latino. So I went to my good friend David Martinez." Kurt growled at the name.

"Hit it!" Santana motioned towards Brad.

 _Blaine_

 _Un, dos, tres un pasito pa'lante_ _  
_ _Maria_ _  
_ _Un, dos, tres un pasito pa'atras._

Everybody started moving to the music.

 _Blaine_

Es que me tiene loco  
She's the one that always turns me on  
Sexy angel fallen from heaven  
She's the one that always drives me wild  
In her arms she's driving forever

Kurt looked at his boyfriend and saw that he is singing for him. Then Santana approached Quinn and started singing next lines.

 _Santana_

Asi es Maria, blanca como el dia  
Pero es veneno, si te quieres enamorar  
Asi es Maria, tan caliente y fria  
Que si te la bebes, de segura te va a matar.

Quinn laughed and let Santana pull her to the center and dance with her. Then the latina motioned towards Puck and started dancing with him. The blonde went to Mercedes and they both joined them, shaking their hips. Sam immidiately stood up and approached them.

 _Blaine and Santana_

Un, dos, tres, un pasito pa'lante  
Maria  
Un, dos, tres, un pasito pa'atras  
Aunque me muera, ahora Maria  
Un, dos, tres un pasito pa'delante  
Maria  
Un, dos, tres un pasito pa'atras  
(Maria, I wanna make you mine)

Brittany looked at her girlfriend dancing with everyone but her and she frowned, but then she heard Santana's voice behind her chair.

 _Santana_

Maria es  
An angel in disguise  
Feeds my love with her devotion  
Search for a special place to hide  
As she conquers all my emotion

Santana started dancing around Brittany's chair.

Asi es Maria, blanca como el dia  
Pero es veneno, si te quieres enamorar  
Asi es Maria, tan caliente y fria  
Que si te la bebes, de segura te va a matar.

She took Brittany's hand and finally started dancing with her. The blonde was happy and thriller, because Santana was finally openly singing and dancing with her. Kurt on the other hand looked upset, but not for long, because his boyfriend was approaching him too.

 _Everyone_

Un pasito pa'delante, un pasito pa'atras (x4)

Un, dos, tres  
Un, dos, tres

Un, dos, tres, un pasito pa'delante  
Maria  
Un, dos, tres, un pasito pa'atras

During his friends' singing he came to Kurt and extended his hand. The taller boy didn't know if he should take it, but eventually let Blaine spin him around.

 _Everyone_

Guapa!

The whole club was cheering and clapping as Brittany kissed her girlfriend.

"Wow, that was amazing, I'm not even mad about the complaint." Mr. Schue said. "Blaine, where did you learn that pronounciation?"

"Yesterday evening we hang out with David and he taught Blaine the basics." Santana explained. "But we had to switch parts, because Blaine couldn't say _mujer_ properly.

"You were not supposed to say that." Blaine joked and cautiously hugged Kurt with his arm. The taller boy gladly snuggled closer, feeling guilty about doubting in his boyfriend's love.

"Okay, it was great, but we have to start the assigment." Will said. "So, this week is about forgiving." He wrote the last word on the board. You will perform songs to someone who did something bad to you and you want to forgive him. Or, you can ask for somebody's forgiveness using a song. It's up to you."

"Mr. Schue." Santana began. „What if the person is not here?"

"That's a good question Santana. You can invite the person here in that case." Blaine turned to Santana and looked at her quizically. She mouthed: abuela.

Two couples gathered in Breadstix on a double-date. Blaine spoke first.

"I think it's nice, you want to forgive your abuela." He said to Santana.

"No, I don't." she softly explained. "I want her to forgive me." Everybody looked at her in shock.

"What, Santana you did nothing wrong." Kurt said,

"I disappointed her. I don't regret loving Brittany, she's the best thing in the world." The blonde smiled at the words. "But I didn't have to tell her. I should keep it in secret."

"No, San." Brittany protested. "You did nothing wrong. You wanted to be honest with her, because you love her and she threw your love away. I mean, I'm not a genius, but I know what is love and she doesn't deserve yours." The boys looked at her proudly and shot a soft look at Santana.

"You're okay?" Kurt asked genuinly.

"Yes, I am." The girl answered. "Thank you, really and Britt." The blonde looked at her girlfriend. „You are a genius." Brittany smiled and kissed Santana's cheek.

"And you guys? Who will you sing your song for?" she asked.

"I'm thinking about singing to Rory and forgive him about lying that he is a Leprehaun." Brittany said. "Kurt?"

"It's a surprise." He winked at her. "And you Blaine?"

"Sebastian." Kurt and Brittany were shocked, but Santana on the other hand wasn't. She nodded and continued eating her food.

"You're joking right?" Kurt said in disbelief.

"No, I want to forgive him for trying to slushie you and hitting me in the eye." The shorter boy answered calmly.

"Don't tell me you agree with that." Kurt said to Santana. "Blaine, he hit her too, you can't do it to her."

"Actually Kurt." Santana said. "We talked about it and I agreed. It's time to forget about it finally."

"I can't believe it." Kurt huffed and Brittany's lip trembled.

"Britt, no please I really want to forgive him. Don't be sad." Santana exclaimed alarmed.

"I'm so proud of you." The blonde said and pulled her into a hug. Latina relaxed into the embrance and laid her head and Brittany's shoulder.

"Hey, you're okay?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"Yes, I'm fine. I understand you, it's very mature of both of you." The taller boy answered and squeezed Blaine's hand.

A/N Here it is. It's quite long and I like it very much, but review please, I want to know what do you think. I changed „The Spanish Teacher" plot in this one, I hope you don't mind. I'm gonna change some episodes to fit more into my story. Tell me what do you think and expent new chapter soon. Also check out the previous one, I was changed into a completly new thing!


	4. Chapter 4: Mistery

250

The group was spending their evening in Breadstix when Kurt spotted a person near them. It was Dave Karofsky fidgeting nerviously on a chair. He was looking at them with an envious expression, but also with a bit of stress. Kurt and Blaine exchanged a look, but before they could react Santana already stood and walked to her former beard. Kurt's eyes went wide and he looked at Brittany.

"You don't mind?" he asked shocked. "Britt he is agresive."

"He won't do anything ." the blonde answered. "They get along kinda well since they became beards. He even called her when she was outed."

"We can't trust him." The boy hissed. "Britt how can we protect her, when we send her to the enemy?"

"Kurt calm down." Blaine assured. "We are in public and Santana is a big girl, she can handle Karofsky."

The taller boy observed the strange couple analyzing every gesture they did. Finally Santana stoo dup with a resigned expression. Kurt relaxed, but tensed again when the big boy gripped tiny latina's qrist. He then stood up, said something to her while putting his hand on her shoulder . Santana nodded and stood there motionless, watching him leave. Kurt wanted to Brittany what's goin on, but the girl was already by Santana's side hugging her. After a while they walked back to the table.

"You tried." Brittany said softly kissing her girlfriend's forehead.

"He doesn't want to come out." Blaine sated rather than questioned. His friend nodded.

"He asked how does it feel." Santana admitted. "He congratulated me, but said that it's too much for him."

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"He has no one." Latina confessed and muttered something else.

"Can you repeat?" Blaine asked gently.

"Just like me not so long ago." The girl whispered shakely. Blaine recognized this voice, he heard it in his head. She was recalling her time spent in closet. Constant lying and pushing everyone.

"You left that behind." He stated and embraced her and she snuggled into him. Kurt and Brittany exchanged looks and made a silent decision.

"Hey Britt." the tall boy suddenly said. "I think I saw a duck." They both left after this lame excuse, leaving their significant other inside.

When they stepped outside the blonde washed her dumb expression.

"I understood our mistake." Kurt said leading Brittany towards the bench.

"Me too, but I can't explain it. I mean does this have any sense?" the cheerio said quietly.

"What do you mean Britt?" Kurt asked in confusion. He definately didn't expect a confesion like that.

"Santana and I were always close." The cheerleader began. "At first we were best friends, but then we grew closer and it transformed into something more. Santana wasn't ready, she was too confused and began pushing me away. I tried making distance with Artie and finally I fell in love with him. It was amazing. It felt safe and I knew that it's something serious, but-"

"He wasn't Santana." Kurt finished knowingly.

"Exactly." Brittany nodded. "Then we started dating semi-officialy. She was mine and I was hers, but it felt wrong. That wasn't it. We we hiding. Santana was hiding and I was confused, because she didn't want to accept us. Then Finn outed her in that hallway." She stopped speaking, but after a second she started again. "We were free for a while. Everybody knew and no one cared about it. Then the last straw broke her."

"Comercial."

"It was first time since few monts that I saw her like this. Hidden behind her walls, cold. It wasn't MY Santana."

Kurt recalled the Troubletones number. Besided exellent voice range and perfectly synchronised mash-up and choreography he spotted something else. Frozen looks coming from latina. Usually the girl was radiating with confidence, cause she knew what she was doing. She was provoking audience with one look and their eyes were locked on her. Tension in that room was so obvious . Suddenly Santana jumped from stage and approached Finn. After a short screaming match, SLAP. The hit didn't surprise Kurt, because the tension was so big that he was expecting a nuclear explosion. They were used to it because THAT was THEIR Santana.

"Britt it wasn't easy for her." The boy tried.

"I know Kurt." Brittany interupted firmly. "After this it was okay, she was so happy." The blonde smiled at the memory of her girlfriend. "The point is. Now we have a chance to be close without consequences we are so far away from each other." She finished with her head down.

"Brittany I know it's hard. But Santana is confused now. Confrontation with Warblers, bullying, accident, hospital, now Karofsky." He explained gently.

"That's what I mean. I'm right next to her I WANT to be with her. I want to protect her from everything so the world will never hurt her ever again. But she doesn't nead me." The Cheerio started sniffling.

"Hey, Britt look at me." Kurt knelt at looked into her face. "Right now Santana needs you the most. But she thinks the same way. There is nothing she wants more that protect you from everyone." He explained.

"How do you know?"

"Cause Blaine does the same thing." Kurt said. "I respect his decision. I understood my mistake after my previous outburst at Santana. I realised that they need each other, but in a different way they need us."

Brittany leaned her head onto his shoulder and started thinking intensively.

"Have you ever wondered if Blaine is the one?" she asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt was confused.

"Do you think that you will be together forever?"

"I'd like to. I think that what we have is very special, we have a long journey behind us and even if I met someone else I would always come back to what we had. Some paths can't be reapeted or erased." The boy answered. "This is the first time I think that what I have is genuine." He smiled dreamly, but snapped into reality. "Why do you ask Brittany? Do you have any doubts about you and Santana?"

"I love her Kurt and I'm sure about that. That's the only thing I've always believed. But I Wonder if it i stoo strong. We're still in high school and she would probably do some big things and I probably won't graduate. I'll drag her down." The girl said seriously. "I love and need Santana so much it hurts, but I'm confused right now. Our relationship is so tipical, hugs and kisses. I think that last time we had a serious conversation was when she admit her feelings."

"I undestand your feeling Britt, but you are a couple for a short time."

"Not really." The blonde shook her head. "I'm with her since we met. Something pulled us together, we are connected somehow. Every touch we share is so strong that I feel pain and when she isn't here it's even worse. We were always hurting each other. She was sleeping around, I dated Artie, only for another one to feel pain. I know we won't be together forever, but those feelings… They are so strong Kurt. I'm not tough enough to bare them."

"Hey, hey. You don't want to break up with Santana, right? Don't do that, it will destroy you both. Don't let your emotions overwhelm you." Kurt started panicking. In his imagination he saw Brittany without Santana and Santana without Brittany. He was afraid of the result. "Maybe we all go to my place and have a serious talk." The girl sighed and nodded. "Good plan."

They walked inside and tried to hide their conversation and approach the table with their significant others. Kurt caught a flash of happiness that ghosted Blaine's face and a smile in Santana's eyes. He was sure that what they had was more they should expect from life.

"So ladies and my gentleman." He proposed with a smile. "What do you think about moving to the Hudson-Hummel's for a night?"

"Of course porcelain." Santana answered with a smirk, but the nickname had more gentle character. "My parents returns on Sunday. Britt?" the latina asked her girlfriend.

"Of course. My parents have nothing against as long as I'm with Santana." The blonde said, grabing latina's hand.

"If your father doesn't have a bat I'm in." Blaine answered. They paid for their food and walked towards Kurt's car.

 _Hudson-Hummel household_

"Are you sure, you don't want anything to eat?" Carole asked again. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Mom, I told you we already ate." He said shaking his head. They were sitting by the table and Carole was doing something in the kitchen.

"Darn where is Finn, where is Finn. He was supposed to help me with dinner." She asked her step son.

"Probably with Rachel." Brittany said with a bright smile. "They were talking about penetration." Woman's eyes went wide.

"Preparation Britt. They practise for Regionals." Santana correcter hiding a smile. Carole sighed in relief and Kurt laughed.

"Well Kurt, your father will be let down. I was supposed to make him famous Hummel's pie, but I can't do this and dinner."

"No Hummel's pie?!" the boy shrieked and pouted. Blaine laughed when he saw his lover's cute expression.

"Actually, Ms. Hummel I can help you with dinner." Santana said shyly.

"No way." Carole shook her head. "You are our guest."

"No problem. Besides I'm curious about that pie which made Kurt shriek higher than normally." She ended with a smile.

Woman thanked the latina and gave her an apron. Santana mouthed: "third" and turned to the oven. Sitting on a couch friends looked at the mugs and noticed that the last drink is darker and has more cocoa powder. Brittany's face brightened when she took it for herself. Boys exchanged looks and started talking about regionals. After half an hour a delightful smell started coming from the kitchen and Santana opened the door carrying a pot of a curry soup and putted it on a table. Brittany swallowed when she realised how much her decision will cost her.

Front door opened and Burt Hummel walked into the room. He barely acknowledged the guests and walked tiredly into the dining room when he survived a little shock attack seeing a young latina.

"Santana?" he asked guessing from memories of his son's monologues.

"Good evening mr Hummel." The girl said with a smile. She joined her friends on a couch while Burt was eating. Carole walked out of the kitchen and sat next to him. The man kissed her cheek and went back to his meal.

"Honey this is amazing! How did you do it?" he asked astonished by the food.

"The best is in the oven." She answered with a wide smile. Man's eyes widened in surprise.

"Family pie?" he asked with hope.

"Family pie." Carole confirmed with a laugh while wondering why men acted like a child when sweets were mentioned.

"You did dinner and dessert?" Burt exlaimed surprised.

"No, no." She laughed. "I was going to do only dinner, because Finn ran away. Fortunately I got other support. Meal you eat is Santana's work of art.

"Tell me, can we adopt you?" Burt asked seriously. Santana laughed and Kurt shivered a little thinking about Santana becoming his sister.

"I think my parents can have something against." She answered with a smile.

"So from now you are officialy semi-Hummel." The man stated simply.

"Wow dad, even Blaine is not a semi-Hummel." Kurt pointed out a bit hurt that Santana got this title before his boyfriend.

"This hero here saved Hummel pie. She deserves it."

They spend rest of the evening in a very friendy atmosphere and finally Kurt's parents decided to go to sleep and told the four not to stay long, because they have school tomorrow. Brittany took a deep breath and looked at Santana. She was beautiful in Kurt's t-shirt as pyjamas.

"San can I talk to you for a minute." The blonde asked. Latina stood up and they walked to another room. Blaine looked puzzle dat Kurt who shrugged. They were slowly falling asleep when they heard a smash. Brittany exited the room in tears and went to the bathroom. Boys looked at each other.

"I'll handle Santana." Blaine said entering the room latina was in. Girl was sitting on a bed with blank face expression. Pieces of a mug she gripped too hard were lying on the floor one even cut her finger lightly.

"She broke up with me." The girl said dully. Blaine was shocked. He couldn't believe it, everything seemed so perfect.

"What exactly did she say?" he asked carefully. He hoped that Santana misunderstood blonde's words, but he knew it was impossible. Nobody could read Brittany as good as she.

"She told me that our relationship was the best thing that happened to her, but she doesn't want to lose it after graduation, so we should finish it now." There was a minute of silence. "And I broke this stupid mug." Mentioning the word made her broke into sobs and she would fall on the floor if Blaine wasn't prepared.

"Calm down San. You will be okay." He said hugging her to his chest and kissed her temple. He could feel his friend shivering. She was so broken. Only reason to stop pretending was perspective of being with Brittany and it was taken away from her. As if someone wanted to play with the poor girl's heart. Blaine was aware that everything will change. Santana will become a stone cold bitch once more. The boy was worried that she can start sleeping around. He didn't like the situation and wanted to know blonde's reason. Kurt will tell him as he was probably talking to Britt right now. But in that moment he had to Focus on the tiny girl in his arms. When Santana calmed down a little he gently tried to move.

"Don't go." She whispered quietly . "You can't leave me too." Blaine felt his heart shattering into million pieces.

"I'm not going anywhere." He stated softly. His knees cracked as he stood up. Gently picking the latina up the boy lied her on the bed. When he situated himself next to her, she snuggled into him like a child into a brother and that was exactly how he felt, like an older brother. Protector. After a few minutes of silence he heard footsteps at looked to the door, when Kurt was standing with a worried face expression. Blaine smiled sleepily when he saw his face. The taller boy mouthed: goodnight and walked to another room as Blaine slowly drifted into a peaceful slumber.

Next morning the former Warbler woke up wrapped into a pair of strong arms. He turned around and saw his boyfriend. He admired his gentle face features and his rising and falling chest. After a while he wondered how his gorgeous boyfriend appeared where the latina was lying. Not that he was complaining, but he felt a little worried. Thinking about seeking for her he met a pair of blue eyes.

"She woke up and shut your alarm down, then she told me to "move my ass and cuddle with you." Kurt said sleepily. "She didn't have to ask twice." He added with a smile. They lied for a while and heard: "Breakfast!" After getting dressed they walked downstairs when Burt was reading a newspaper and Finn was rubbing his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked surprised. "Weren't you supposed to be with Rachel?"

"They have vegan breakfasts, so I decided to come back." Finn answered bluntly.

During the breakfast Blaine and Kurt watched as Santana interacted with Hudson-Hummels and smiled genuinly at her happiness. Suddenly latina's expression changed and her smile faded. They both turned around and saw Brittany heading down the stairs. The brunette quickly headed towards the kitchen. Blaine wanted to follow her, but Burt stood up and went towards the door. The mechanic saw the latina with her head down, gripping the sink so hard that her knuckles were tunrning white. She actually felt strange wave of comfort coming through her. She has to be strong. She gathered all of her leftover confidence and walked through the door.

She can do it. She is Santana freaking Lopez.

Way to school was awfuly quiet. Santana sat on the passenger's seat with a blank face only sign of any emotion were her clenched fists. Brittany sunk into the back seat between Kurt and his brother. Finn was humming happily not noticing the tension between two girls. They arrived to McKinley and Santana stormed out of the vehicle. They didn't even have time to react.

"Have a nice day?" Finn said puzzled. "What's up with her?"

Blaine shook his head, Kurt mentally facepalmed himself and Brittany jumped out of the car walking away with her head down. Boys also started moving towards the entrance. They passed some scared freshmen running away in fear.

"What's goin on?" Blaine asked one of them.

"Satan is back!" the frightened boy yelled and rana way.

Finn disappeared in order to find Rachel and the couple walked forward. On their way they noticed more fearful looks and terrified students. Hearing some yelling and grunts the boys walked the way the sounds came from.

"Don't you ever again touch Tina bastards! She is my fucking girl and you won't do anything to her! Comprende?"

The view was terrifying and awfully familiar. Santana was standing in front of a jock who was a few good inches taller than her. Next to them was standing a shocked Tina. They were surrounded by a big crowd of students thinking about their own doom

"Now go to hell loser." The tan girl said icyly and let of the pale boy who sighed loudly. Latina looked around and spoke loudly.

"If anyone else touches one of my people they will appear on my list and I will kick their ass so hard that they will forget their own name and parents won't recognize them!" After that she walked away in full HBIC mode. Crowd moved to the sides in front of her like Red Sea in front of Moses. Blaine was shocked, because he never witnessed the full force of Santana's tantrum. Kurt pulled him towards Tina and asked her what happened.

"Nothing really." The stunned girl answered. "That boy ran into me and said "Watch it." And then Santana came in her full force and started this whole situation."

Mr. Schuester had a really good morning. He cheerfully walked into McKinley High School with a very great mood, looking forward to glee club meeting. Walking around the corner he spotted his students standing together.

"Hi guy- whoa what happened here?" the teacher asked when he saw the scene in front of him. Plenty of frightened student were quietly taking books from their lockers, avoiding any eye contact. Floor was wet from sweat _God it better be sweat._ But the biggest sign that something was wrong was the silence. William had no idea what happened and he wasn't sure if wants to know. He assumed that his kids knew everything.

"Satan is back." Kurt said quietly and the others nodded.

"We better go to class." Blaine said and the group agreed. Blaine and Tina had biology and Kurt history with mr. Schue. They walked down the path of the Hurricane Santana. The floor was colorful from slushie, jocks were looking for victims like vultures and were walking proudly. One thing changed though – everyone avoided the New Directions with fear in their eyes. It was a weird, surreal thing. McKinley hierarchy has officialy changed.

The tension in choir room was thick. It was the last place where the revolution didn't happeIt was the last place where the revolution didn't happen. Mike and Tina were sitting almost on top of each other, seeking fro comfort, Brittany was quiet next to Santana's empty chair. Rachel energetic as always was sitting next to Finn who was waiting for the tiniest bit of her attention. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands and talking to Quinn and Sugar. Suddenly Puck burs tinto the room grinning happily.

"Best. Day. Ever." He said with a victorious smile and slumped on a chair next to Finn.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked with a emotionless look. "And where the hell Santana?"

Everyone looked at Puck who still had his goofy smile. They eyed him suspiciously. His hair was a mess, eyes were shining, smile on his lips and a Purple hickey on his neck. Wait a hickey?

"Oh, no you did not!" Tina was irritated.

"I did not what?" he asked snapping out of his trance.

"Tell me it's not from Santana." Mercedes said threateningly. Everyone glared at the boy in disappointment. He knew that girl was with Brittany and he seemed to respect it. The only one not worried were Kurt and Blaine who sat with sad faces, because they were waiting for this to happen.

"Wait." Quinn spoke up approaching mohawk boy. She gripped his chin strongly and turned his head to the left.

"Hey!" he protested and tried to wriggle out of blonde's grip. She just let go of his head and calmly sat on her chair. "It's not from Santana." She stated simply.

"How do you know?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"I know how Santana's hickeys look like. I saw them many times when I was in relationship with him" Quinn said with a shrug.

"You though I could force her to do it? What a fuck! There was something between us, but it's over. I won't do that to Brittany." Mentioned girl lifted her head. "I respect that Santana is a lesbian and she makes out with Britt in locker room. I have different cheerios."

"Noah, shut up." Kurt warned him slowly, but the other boy just started.

"Santana can kiss whoever she wants. She has her girl and I have my ladies." Blaine wanted to interrupt, but someone did it earlier.

"We're not together." Brittany said. Whole room froze. Everything was clear: Santana's behaviour, the tension, reorganization of everything. One of fundamental choir couples split up and it was a matter of time before something happens. Suddenly mr. Schue burst into the room, pulling Santana by her hand with a very smug Sue Sylvester behind them.

"That was low Sue. You have to stop making students do things for you." The teacher shook his head.

"Oh shut up Buttchin. Sandbangs wants to do some jobs and I have to broaden her horizonts." Sue snapped back.

"What did you do this time Santana?" a very irritated Rachel asked.

"Shut up dwarf." Latina shot back.

"Santana." Will warned her. "Sue go away. You destroy good mood."

"Your vests do that you jewfo pedophile." Sue snapped. "Sandbangs if you want fun you know where to find me." She added and walked away proudly. Santana rolled her eyes and sat on a chair next to Puck. Blaine put a hand on her shoulder and taken aback when she shook it with a scowl. His friend was never this cold to him. Kurt took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. You had no Chance against Santana Lopez's bad mood.

"Okay guys before something interrupts us again." Mr. Schue shot a look at the certain latina who rolled her eyes. "Our assigment is forgiving. Who wants to start?"

"Mr. Schue." Blaine put his hand up. "Can I?" he asked. "Unfortunately for my performance we have to go somewhere."

"Where?" the teacher asked.

Blaine held his breath.

"To Dalton."

Walking through Dalton hallway Blaine started wondering if his idea is good. Kurt noticed that, because his boyfriend gripped his hand painfully strong. Rest of the group was looking around, admiring the beauty of the school. They walked upstairs and turned left. Standing there and waiting for Blaine to do something was very stressing. Nobody dared to take that first step. Hours passed between one heartbeat and another. New Directions slowly got anxious and wanted to go back to McKinley. Santana decided that she won't back away, not this time. She knew this hallway, this door, that room. This was the place where she was slushied, this was the place where everything started and led her to that moment, to breaking up with Brittany. This place was partly responsible for the return of Cold Santana, cold like slushie they threw at her. She pushed her teammates aside and stormed into the room New Directions behind her.

"What the-?" one of the Warblers started, but froze not being able to bear latina's glare. Small crowd of boys in ties split in front of her and her friends followed her. When they reached Sebastian Blaine decided to move forward.

"Welcome back Blaine." Sebastian greeted. "JLo." He motioned to Santana.

"Shut up." Both teenagers said in unison standing next to each other. "We're here to sing a freaking song and we go." Latina added. "Blaine finish it." She moved behind him.

"I have to lister to former friend who abadonded a choir with traditions for some highschool wannabes?" Sebastian asked. Before anyone said something the fire alarm started ringing. McKinley students looked around and the Warblers exchanged some knowing looks. Everybody moved towards the emergency exit while Sebastian gripped latina's wrist and started draging her to another door.

"Fuck off!" the girl screamed trying to slip out of his grip. Blaine heard that and seeing his friend with an enemy he tried to go to the rescue. Sebastian tightened his iron grip and he draged her further away through the hallway. They turned to the left, went upstairs, turned to the right and finally stopped in front of some door. Boy still gripping her wrist started knocking: three times slowly and then twice quickly. One of the Warblers opened the door and Sebastian pushed Santana into the room.

"Sorry for that Santana, but you are kinda difficult." He said with a smile.

"What happened to JLo?" latina scoffed, crossing her arms on her chest .

"I had to act." He explained. "Meet James." The other Warbler waved to her. "He will explain everything to you." Sebastian motioned to the blonde boy.

"So." James started and cleaned his throat. "We need your help."

"Unbelievable. Dancing blazers need me." The girl scoffed.

"Bad thing happen in Dalton." The blonde said. "Warblers want to win no matter what."

"Tell that to my eye." Girl snapped.

"I had to get your attention." Sebastian explained.

"So you hit me in the face with ice."

"It's not that easy." The Warbler said. "First slushie was meant to hit Blaine."

Santana was speechless. Her theory was ruined. "Wait, what?"

"Some of us wanted revenge for him quitting and taking Kurt with him." Sebastian kept explaining. "But I couldn't do it." He looked down embarrased.

"So you hit Kurt." The girl commented icyly.

"It was meant to hit his outfit. He was supposed to get scared. Unfortunately Blaine moved in front of him."

Latina started thinking. Sebastian fell in love and didn't want to hurt Blain, so he threw slushie at Kurt, but in theory it was supposed to be harmless. She really wanted to know the rest of the history.

"What do I have to do with it?" she asked. Warbler sighed.

"That's when things gor complicated. You showed up in a fighting mood. That wasn't the deal."

"What deal?" Santana asked quickly. Boys exchanged surprised looks. "Smart." James commented. Sebastian nodded.

"One of you was supposed to show up. I thought it was you. I go tan order to hit this person with slushie." He explained.

"Who was supposed to be here?"

"I don't know." Sebastian confessed. "They told me to do what I have to do."

"So we have a mole." Santana understood.

"Santana it's not a joke." Sebastian warned. "You have to be cautious who do you talk with. Explain this situation only to Blaine"

"So you think it's something big?" latina kept asking.

"Council is hiding something. I know nothing. Only one I trust here is James." The boy explained and the blonde nodded. "Unfortunately we have no proof that something was wrong with the slushie I threw at you. There are no cameras in the room."

"Wait!" Santana interrupted. "My recording!"

"Recording?"

"I hid a tape recorder under my shirt to record your confession. But there are probably only my groans." Her smile faded.

"Santana we have to get that recording. It's very important" Sebastian pleaded. "Do you have it?"

"Shit, I left it in the hospital." The girl cursed. "I can have it tomorrow." She added.

"We have to finish Seb." James cut in. "Somebody will notice her absence soon." The taller Warbler nodded at turned to Santana. "Did anyone notice us?"

"Only Blaine."

"Great. He is the only Innocent one." Sebastian said in relief. "Can you come back this evening? We have to finisz our conversation."

"My parents are away, Blaine will ask questions. What should I tell him?" she was surprised when James answered.

"Come here together. Only the two of you." Latina nodded. Sebastian opened the door and led her out, showing slowly the way to the front door. They stopped by the exit.

"See you tonight." He said with a smile.

"See you."

5:36 pm

" _You're kidding me."_ Blaine said to the phone. Santana sighed. Nobody said it would be easy.

"Please, come with me." She pleaded. "It will be fun." She added convincingly.

" _Fun? He almost blinded us!"_ her friend yelled.

"And you don't want to know the reason?" she asked using all of her charm.

" _Yeah, but Santana."_ His defence was getting weaker so the latina used her biggest weapon.

"Fine so I'll go by myself. At night. To two boys. In a dark room." She smiled victoriously. Blaine sighed.

" _You're cruel. You know I won't let you go alone."_

"I know. You are just too good friend." Santana answered softly. Blaine sighed again. He was sure he will regret it.

" _Okay fine."_ Santana muffled a chuckle, Blaine couldn't say no "What time?"

"Ten by the window in the eastern wall whatever that mean." Latina rolled her eyes at Sebastians weird instructions. "See ya." She hung up and in another place in the town another important conversation occured.

5:41 pm

"So Britt, why did you dump Santana?" Kurt asked gently not wanting to hurt blonde's feelings.

" _I didn't dump her Kurt."_ She sighed. _"She was the one who broke up with me."_

"What? Blaine told me that you dumped her."

" _I told her that she is the best thing that happened to me and I want us to be together forever, despite every obstacle."_ The blonde explained confused.

"Britt. That's what you wanted to tell her." Kurt started slowly. "You said that you two should end things before the graduation." Brittany gasped.

" _I have to talk to her!_ " she shrieked into his ear and hung up on him. Kurt dialed Blaine's number, but it went to voicemail immidiately. That was weird. Boy shook his head and put his phone into pocket. He had enough of this drama.

9:10 pm

Blaine was sitting in his living room, waiting for his mother to get ready. She ran downstairs and stood in front of him with hands on her hips. Boy eyed her and was sure that she won't come home tonight.

"Blaine. I'm stayin at aunt Magde's house. She lives close to the restaurant we go to." The woman explained. "You will be okay?" Blaine rolled his eyes at mom's usual antics.

"Yes mom." He answered. "I have food in the fridgr, your number in the phone and keys are near the door." He said from memory.

"My big boy." Mrs. Anderson said softly and kissed his cheek, leaving some lipstick on his skin. She left hous and Blaine waited for her to drive away. When he was sure she won't come back he closed the door. Looking on the clock he saw he has 45 minutes until ten. He boiled some water and when it was hot, he poured it into thermos and poured some coffee into it. Then the boy walked upstairs to get ready for the meating.

He opened his wardrobe. It was always chilly in Dalton, so he threw a black hoodie and jeans on. In barthroom he washed every bit of hair gel of his hair. He wanted to be as incognito as possible. Happy with the effect Blaine walked back into the room and took a backpack from the shelf. He put a torch, some tissues and another hoodie into it. Santana wasn't familiar with Dalton's conditions, so he wanted to make sure she won't freeze. Going downstairs he put the coffee into his bag.

He turned his phone off and put it on a shelf. He certainly didn't plan any conversations and a loud ringing in his old, empty school wasn't necessary. Blaine turned the lights off, set alarm in the house and went outside. He locked the door and started walking down the street. When he turned left he quickly got to the meating point. He realized he has ten minutes so he leaned on the street lattern and waited fot his friend.

He felt guilty for hiding the situation from Kurt, but he had no choice. If Sebastian didn't lie to Santana and bad things were happening in Dalton he had to know everything. Suddenly he felt slender fingers on his shoulder so he twisted attacker's arm, forcing the person to lie down.

"Fuck." Santana hissed. Blaine immidiately let go of the hand and knelt by her with a mix of worry and guilt on his face.

"God San I'm sorry, but you didn't have to sneak to me." He said massaging her wrist.

"Sneak?" surpised latina asked. "I kept calling your name, but he didn't hear me. Damn Warbler you have some strenght." She added. They went towards Dalton in silence, both thinking about the same thing – what would happen to them in the academy.

12:06 am

Kurt tried calling Blaine a few times, but he didn't answered, so the resigned boy went to the bathroom to do his beauty ritual. He stripped and walked into the shower. Stetting water temperature to his liking he took lavenger shower gel and washed his body. Then he took a bottle of his herbal shampoo and put in on his scalp. Then he washed all chemicals out of his head and put on some conditioner. When he finished his shower he put on a fuzzy robe and came back to his bedroom. Kurt put his pyjamas on – his t-shirt from "Born this way" assigment and a pair of black, comfortable shorts. He lied down and closed his eyes when the phone rang loudly. Irritated boy put the device up and hit the green button.

"No, she's dead this is her son." He said very irritated and all he got was some loud sobbing.

" _K-kurt."_ Brittany choked.

"Britt what happened?" the boy suddenly became nervous.

" _It's Santana."_ The cheerio said _. "She's gone."_ Kurt sighed. He was losing precious minutes of his beauty sleep and he knew that Brittany's problem were the matter of goof few hours.

"I know you missed her, but try some sleeping okay?" he said slowly, but heard a car in the phone. "Wait Britt, where are you?" he asked.

" _In front of Santana's house." The blonde answered innocently_.

"Great! So you can go in and explain that this whole situation is a misunderstanding." Boy didn't get what was the problem.

" _Kurt I told you." Brittany sobbed. "I can't."_ Kurt wanted to yell at her, but then he understood. Brittany couldn't talk to the latina, because she had no idea where she was. She was gone.

 **A/N Well I'm not very impressed by this chapter. Sorry** **But I still hope you like it. In the next chapter you'll find out some things about Warbler's secret and how New Directions would react to Blaine and Santana's "adventure". I hope you like the mistery plottwist. The main plot finally started. From now the story will show how Sebastian with Blaine and Santana's help will solve the mistery. Hope you are as thriller as I am. Love you and thanks for the nice reviews. You are the best!**


End file.
